Księżna
Księżna (właśc. Jej Książęca Wysokość, Prawdziwy Kryształ, Jedyny w Swoim Rodzaju; ang. Duchess; Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety, the First, Last and Only) – fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu animowanym Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, dubbingowana w polskiej wersji przez Agnieszkę Matysiak. Zmyślona przyjaciółka oraz jeden z czarnych charakterów w serialu. Charakterystyka thumbthumb Jest jednym z czarnych charakterów i antagonistów w serialu. W oryginalnej wersji językowej mówi z niemieckim akcentem (nie podjęto próby oddania tego w polskiej wersji), aczkolwiek prawdopodobnie pochodzi z Francji i jest wymyślona przez jakiegoś europejskiego artystę, zapewne malarza. Powszechnie uważa się, że jej twórca miałby być aluzją do Pabla Picasso, który urodził się w Hiszpanii, lecz z czasem przeniósł się do Francji. Sama siebie określa "dziełem sztuki". W odc. "Podano do stołu" jadła najprawdopodobniej kiełbasę – znany element kuchni niemieckiej. Uważa się za najpiękniejszą na całym świecie spośród nie tylko zmyślonych przyjaciół, ale także wszystkich istot. Odznacza się wyniosłością, zdolnością od intryganctwa i pogardą wobec całego otoczenia. Stawia innym wysokie wymagania i domaga się królewskiego, arystokratycznego traktowania. Mimo tego wiele osób i tak twierdzi, że jest brzydka. Jest jedynym zmyślonym przyjacielem w całym domu, którego personel chciałby w głębi duszy się pozbyć. Ona sama również marzy o tym, by opuścić dom pani Foster. Chciałaby trafić do Francji lub zostać zaadoptowanym przez zamożną rodzinę. Pan Zając wydaje cały budżet by ją zareklamować, jest skłonny nawet zapłacić, by ktoś ją zaadoptował. Mimo faktu, że zdarzają się chętni, Księżna jest bardzo wybredna i od razu wszystkich krytykuje. Została zaadoptowana przez sąsiadów Maksa w odcinku jej poświęconym – Księżna lamentów, ale wróciła po pewnym czasie na nowo do przytułku. W odc. Nowy dom Bloo Księżna została wybrana przez zamożne małżeństwo jako idealna przyjaciółka dla ich kochanej, lecz walczącej z bólem głowy córki. W tym samym odcinku obmyśliła szczwany plan, którego realizacja miała doprowadzić do zamordowania Bloo. Miała to być kara za to, że to właśnie przez niego córka bogaczy nie chciała jej zaadoptować. Jak dowiadujemy się w odc. Ubiec pannę młodą, organizuje co jakiś czas podwieczorek u Księżnej na zewnątrz domu pani Foster. Okazuje się jednak, że zaprasza na to przyjęcie tylko samą siebie. Jej pokój mieści się na trzecim piętrze. Wygląd Księżna wykonana jest w 2D. Gdy się odwraca, widać, że jej ciało jest płaską powierzchnią (jak z obrazu). Ma żółtą cerę i krótką trąbę. Nosi biały turban z czerwonym kamieniem, zielone, duże kolczyki, biało-czarną jedwabną suknię (codziennie nowy, szyty przez panią Foster), artystyczny ogon, czarno-zielone rajstopy, czarne buty na szpilkach i medalion. Ma na sobie także mnóstwo biżuterii, w tym uwielbiane klejnoty i diamenty. Ciekawostki * Księżna jest jednym z niewielu wymyślonych przyjaciół, którzy nie podpisali się na kartce pożegnalnej Maksa w odcinku Bloo żegna się z Maksem. * Ma dobre kontakty z Extremozaurem w domu pani Foster. Potrafi nad nim nawet zapanować. * W czasie kiedy wszyscy mieszkańcy domu jedzą wspólnie kolację przy stole w jadalni kilka pięter niżej, Księżna wyjątkowo je u siebie bez towarzystwa. * W odcinku Żadnych szalonych prywatek dowiadujemy się, że zdarza jej się spać dwadzieścia trzy godziny dla urody. Cytaty * (...) ale nie chcę też wracać do domu pani Foster. Ja chcę do FRANCJI! * Chcesz być piękny, to cierp. * Cóż, ktoś z moim niezwykłym gustem mógł zaprosić tylko najbardziej wytwornych mieszkańców tego domu... Innymi słowy, samą siebie zaprosiłam! Wracać do roboty! Jutro wszystko ma być na tip-top! * Dotknąć plastiku?! No wiesz! Mam błękitną krew. * Gdybym chciała Koko-flakes to bym powiedziała, że chcę Koko-flakes! * Jeżeli pozwolę się adoptować, czy obiecacie być mniej brzydcy?! ** Opis: do jednej z rodzin, która chciała ją zaadoptować. * Moje oczy... przecież same się nie otworzą... ** Opis: prosząc Frankę o to, by otworzyła jej oczy z rana. * Nie mogę spać na tej poduszce. Jest wypchana piórami kaczek. Żądam, aby moja poduszka była zrobiona z puchu najlepszych gęsi! * Nie, nie, nie! To jest nie do przyjęcia! Nie zniosę, żeby moja jedwabna pościel była prana z brudami tej hałaśliwej hałastry lokatorów domu! Powtarzałam to już setki razy: prać wyłącznie w importowanej wodzie – nie obchodzi mnie, czy będziecie ją ściągać ze Szwajcarii! Zapamiętaj to sobie wreszcie...! (patrząc na Bloo, Maksa, Chudego i Koko) ''Czego tu chcecie? WYNOCHA, WYNOCHA, WYNOCHA! ** Opis: krytykując sposób prania pościeli przez Frankę. * Piękno jest takie ulotne... * Skarbie, przeszłaś dziś samą siebie. To było trudne, ale dla ciebie zrobiłabym wszystko. Jesteś najbardziej wyrafinowaną i najbardziej dojrzałą osobą w tym domu. Och, proszę, zawstydzasz mnie, skarbie... Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że to ty jesteś najbardziej wyrafinowana! Dobrze, wznieśmy toast... za mnie! ** Opis: do siebie, na podwieczorku. * Te płatki nie były lukrowane pojedynczo. ** Opis: o płatkach śniadaniowych. * To już koniec dyskusji. * W rzeczy samej. To doprawdy bardzo udana inwestycja mnie, bo ja... jestem dziełem sztuki! O Księżnej * '''Milioner': Hmmm, "rodowodowy zmyślony przyjaciel"... Żona: "Wyjątkowo cenny"! ** Opis: Małżeństwo, po przeglądaniu dokumentów Księżnej. * Maks: Myślę, że ta paskuda może mieć rację. Bloo: Trzymasz stronę wybryku natury? * Tak, tak! Mamy idealną przyjaciółkę dla waszej kochanej córeczki, hii...! ** Opis: Franka do milionera i jego żony, których niemiła córka potrzebuje zmyślonego przyjaciela. Galeria Problem Księżnej.png|Księżna w swoim pokoju Prezentacja Księżnej.png|Powitanie z bogaczami Dobra współpraca.jpg|Zawarcie współpracy z Tadkiem Księżna z czekoladkami.png|W odcinku Żadnych szalonych prywatek 508-0021.jpg|Księżna podekscytowana wizytą Berry'ego Szpanera 508-0054.jpg|Zazdrosna Księżna 508-0060.jpg|Rozmowa z Maksem Księżna_BFAHP.png|Księżna w grze Big Fat Awesome House Party CN City Księżna.jpg|Księżna przed lustrem w jednym z bumperów Cartoon Network Wystąpienia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni przyjaciele Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie drugoplanowi Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster